The First Meet
by TTFN
Summary: Helen and Donna meet


Show: The West Wing

**The First Meet**

**Show:** The West Wing

**Characters:** Donna, Helen and mention of Bram

**Season:** Set during season 7, after Donna joins the campaign

**Rating:** K+

**Type:** One-Shot.

**Summary:** Helen and Donna's first meeting

**Disclaimer:** Not mine though I wish it were so

Helen slowly wondered around into one of the rooms of the hotel that they were currently in that they were using for the running of the campaign, in a city that she had never thought to have visited if it wasn't for the campaign. Helen looked around at all of the people who were running around doing what ever it is that they could do to get her husband elected President. Helen looked around the room and noticed a tall blonde woman that was working at one of the tables that were brought in for just this purpose who looked familiar to her and walked up to her.

Donna let out a deep sigh as she finished up with a phone call to one of the media outlets about a quote, when she noticed someone standing next to her desk. Donna slowly raised her head, thinking that it was one of the volunteers that needed her help with something or how to deal with Josh when he gets into one of his moods. Donna quickly changed her expression from wondering what needed to be done next to surprise when she saw Mrs Santos standing there instead, and quickly stood up for who could be the next first lady of the United States if they won the election.

"Mrs Santos" Donna said with a smile as she stood up.

"Hi" Helen said, returning Donna's smile, as she frowned trying to place the woman in front of her when she was put out of her misery.

"Donna Moss" Donna said helpfully, holding out her hand.

Helen nodded as she shook Donna's hand and at that moment she was able to place Donna "The chicken fighter"

Donna gave Helen a small smile as she nodded, somewhat embarrassed by that knowing that she would never be able to live that down, particularly with any of the current occupants of the White House and particularly the phone call she had with CJ about it and she was pretty sure that she heard Toby smile when he was talking to her when she was on the Russell Campaign. But Donna also knew that fighting with a chicken on national television on the campaign trial is one the least embarrassing thing she had done since she started to work for Josh.

"That's me, and Josh won't let me forget it" Donna said with a smile

Helen returned Donna's smile "I don't think anyone will" as they stood there Helen noticed something "You don't seem to embarrassed by it"

Donna gave Helen a small shrug "At the time I was, but it's something you can sit back and laugh at it in the future"

Helen nodded "True" Helen said as she realised that she could easily get along with Donna, as she was talking to her like a person not the woman who's married to the man running for office.

"May I?" Helen asked motioning to the spare seat next to Donna's

Donna nodded and waved a hand so the Mrs Santos could take a seat and Donna soon followed. Donna looked at Helen and noticed that she looked a little over whelmed.

"Can I ask if you are ok?" Donna asked, slightly concerned

Helen nodded at looked at Donna and realised that she was actually concerned about her "I'm fine. Awe struck if anything" Helen said looking around, having been around elections during half of her marriage to Matt, during his stint as the Mayor and Congress, but never anything like this.

Donna nodded and smiled "It can be"

Helen looked at Donna and realised that she wanted to get to know Donna better "So you've been through this before?"

Donna nodded "I have. This is my third Presidential election campaign."

"Third?" Helen asked surprised

"Yeah, my first was the Bartlet for America Campaign, which I joined after New Hampshire Primary. Then I was with the Re-election campaign. So yes the Santos/McGarry Campaign is my third.

"So you've done this a long time then?" Helen asked

Donna shook her head "Being on a Presidential Campaign, Yes. But doing what I'm doing now, No."

Helen frowned "What do you mean?"

"The first two I was working at Josh's assistant"

Helen looked at Donna "So you've known Josh a long time then?"

Donna nodded "About nine years"

"And Leo?"

"About the same time" Donna said with a nod and a smile, knowing how sweet Leo can be

Both Donna and Helen sat in silence for a few moments

"So you were around when Josh left the White House to recruit my husband then?" Helen asked wanting to get to know the man who got her husband into this

Donna shook her head "No, I left before that"

Helen frowned "Can I ask why?"

Donna let out a slow deep breath before answering the question "Because I needed a change"

Helen nodded "Working for Josh for that long I can understand why"

Donna shook her head "No it wasn't that. Working for Josh was a great experience and he's the one that taught me a lot of what I know about politics, but I needed a change, new experience and a new change of pace so I could learn more"  
Helen nodded in understanding that you could only be working with someone for so long before needing change.

Just then they were interrupted by a voice coming into the room

"Donna do you know where the file Josh needs"

"Next to the box by the phone on the desk under the window" Donna said interrupting Bram

"Thanks" Bram said with a smile picking up the necessary file and quickly leaving the room.

"No problems" Donna said with a smile as Bram left with a triumphant look on his face "Oh Bram"

Donna called out, causing Bram to halt in the doorway.

Bram stopped and looked at Donna wondering what she needed "Yeah?"

"Can you tell Josh that I told him to call his mom" Donna said with a smile

"No worries" Bram said with a nod before leaving the room completely.

Donna let a small nod and smile come over her as she watched Bram leave, knowing that she has to stop looking after Josh because it wasn't her job anymore but also knew that with Josh being Josh at the moment it will completely slip his mind to call her. Donna then turned her attention back to Helen.

"Why does Josh need to call his mother?" Helen asked with a frown hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Because today is her birthday" Donna said with a smile.

Helen returned Donna's smile "Well I'll make sure to remind him when I see her later"

"Good" Donna said "He'll probably need it"

Helen looked at Donna and realised that she was probably be the only person that she could ask.

"Donna can I ask you a question about Josh?"

Donna let out a deep breath and nodded "Sure" wondering what Helen wanted to ask her

"Is Josh always so" Helen stopped unsure on how to finish the question

"Intense?" Donna said helpfully and with a smile

Helen nodded and replied with a chuckle "Yeah"

Donna nodded "Yeah" Donna said pausing for her response "He can be. But the thing with Josh is that it takes a long time to get to know him, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt you or your family if he could help it"

Helen nodded "I get that. He seems to take things personally to"

Donna nodded in agreement "That's true" Donna said "But that's Josh" Donna let out a deep breath and looked right into Mrs Santos's eyes "Mrs Santos, Josh believes in your husband so he's going to go all out to show America that he is the right choice"

Helen nodded and looked at Donna "You believe it too"

Donna nodded "I do, I wouldn't be here otherwise"

Helen nodded and let out a breath as she realise that everyone working on the campaign believes that her husband is the best choice for President, and she realised it to, but these people it's there life and what ever life they had before joining they've put on hold until after the election. Helen frowned as she thought back to what happened when Bram came in moments earlier "How did you know what file Josh wanted?"

Donna shrugged with a small smile "I don't know" At Helen's confused expression Donna continued "It's just something Josh and I do, we don't know how we know what the other is talking about but we do and it works" Helen nodded "Plus it's something we've always done and probably will always do, and it kinda freaks anyone who hasn't seen us work together out"

Helen smiled "Good to know I'm not the first"

Someone came over and handed Donna some papers before moving off and Donna put them on her desk after taking a quick glance at the top sheet.

Helen looked at Donna and let out a small breath "Donna can I ask you a question?"

Donna nodded wondering what Helen wanted to ask her "Sure"

"I was wondering if you could explain some of this national election campaign things, because some of it is going over my head and I want to be able to stay up to date with what's going on"

Donna gave Mrs Santos a small smile "No problem, how about on tonight's flight I'll go over some of this with you"

Helen gave Donna a thankful smile "Thank you"

"Don't worry about it" Donna said with a wave of her hand.

Helen nodded and stood up "I'll let you get back to it"

Donna nodded "OK"  
"It was good talking to you"

Donna gave Helen a warm smile "You to Mrs Santos"

Helen gave Donna a small nod before turning and leaving thinking that she had made at least one friend on this campaign that might be able to help her with the madness that was around her. Helen walked to the door and turned around and noticed that all the volunteer's were around Donna asking her for advice on what to do and what needed to be done next and that seemed to be thing where ever it was that they went. Helen looked at Donna and realised that if Donna learnt most of what she knew about politics from Josh then she would be able to teach her a lot and probably what to expect if she did in fact become the First Lady.

3


End file.
